


The Bridge At Waterfall

by mizutsunecafe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Interrupted suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutsunecafe/pseuds/mizutsunecafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time she'd seen someone else walking the other direction. It wasn't the first time they'd stopped. It wasn't the first time they'd approached the railing. <br/>And it wasn't the first time Undyne had tried to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge At Waterfall

In the sky, the moon shone down, stars glimmering up alongside it. The woman that walked along the bridge kept her eye low as she walked, hands shoved in the pockets of her black hoodie, music blaring in her earbuds. Her ponytail swayed in time with her steps, her one eye trained on the ground in front of her. She’d had a rather long day, and she’d made an effort to book it home. Maybe she’d get a nice rest. She’d need it, after all. It wouldn’t surprise her if tomorrow was a long day, too.

Her father had sent along another teacup for her to drink out of- a cute one in the shape of a fish. She kept all of them, and even though she claimed to hate such cutesy things, she had to admit it put a smile on her face.

Like a few kids in Ebott, she’d not really grown up with real parents. Before she knew it, the mayor of town had adopted her, and she had a godfather- the deputy of the town. The mayor had just had three horrible losses- not only had both his children gone missing, but his wife had left him, too. Her godfather was legendary at solving crimes, and despite the single crime that was still a mystery, his reputation was largely untarnished. Both of them took excellent care of her, and she grew up happy. But as much as she wanted to pretend the brief time on the streets she’d spent had made her tough as nails (and for the most part, she was) but like her father, she’d become a real softie. Her layer of softness was just hidden under a bunch of sandpaper was all.

She noticed something odd, though- despite how loudly her music was blaring, she heard footsteps up ahead. She turned it down, the clicks of her phone getting more and more audible in the quiet night. Her eye darted up, seeing a young woman, no older than her, standing close to the railing of the bridge. Perhaps the view over the water was nice tonight. She’d never taken too much notice. Her father had given her the home she lived in now as a present for graduating from high school- she stated she wanted to move out- not due to any dislike of her family, but just to give herself independence- something he could respect. Several years had passed, so she had largely grown used to the views around the suburb of Waterfall.

The woman hadn’t noticed her, yet. The stranger’s spiky black hair waved in the wind, and she stepped up onto the lower bar. At first, Undyne thought nothing of it. A lot of shorter folks- and this woman was definitely short- stepped up there if they wanted to get a better look, or were just daring. 

But then she started to lift her leg up, taking a deep breath. Her right leg lifted up, her knee resting on the upper railing. Soon, she’d be on the other side. 

Realization of what the woman was planning to do set in. Undyne closed the distance, grabbing the woman’s hand in a blind panic. 

“Wait!” She shouted, holding to her tightly. The woman let out a yelp, her leg going back down instinctively in order to keep her balance. However, her left foot was up just high enough that such a distance resulted in her losing her balance even worse, and she tumbled back. Undyne caught her easily, arms going through her armpits to keep her upright at the best of her ability. The woman was screaming now, and Undyne was screaming too. 

After the initial shock wore off, Undyne helped the woman to stand. She was kicking herself mentally. You aren’t supposed to do that, you’re supposed to talk them down gently! You can’t just scream and grab them!

“I’m… I’m sorry about that,” Undyne finally said. “I saw how short you were. If you got up onto that rail, you would’ve fallen for sure.”

“I-I’ve made that p-plenty of times,” the other said softly, her voice wavering and face red. She looked like she had been crying. “I-I just like to be able to see out onto the water l-like that.”

Undyne stared at her with a frown. “… What’s your name?” She said after a moment, forcing a grin onto her face. It was a grin that typically put a smile on other’s faces too, and she hoped it might calm the other as well. 

Slowly a shy smile spread across her face, and she laughed nervously. “M-My name… is Alphys,” she murmured softly, and when the woman’s hand moved Undyne suddenly became aware she’d never let go of the other’s wrist. Alphys’s hand had curled up to hold Undyne’s, perhaps subconsciously.

“Nice! I like it. Mine’s Undyne. Say, what kinda stuff do you like doing?”

The woman locked up. She was sweating like a glass of iced tea set out on a summer day. “N-nothing… Nothing important.”

“Oh, come on! Tell me! I won’t judge.”

Alphys was silent for a moment before her smile went sheepish and a deep blush spread over her face. Undyne was suddenly stricken with thinking oh no she’s adorable—

“I-I like… anime…”

Anime? So she was a nerd?! 

“I don’t really watch a lot of anime,” Undyne said, and bit her lip when Alphys practically wilted. “But I’ve always been curious about it!”

Alphys’s face lit up. 

“Say, wanna come over and watch some now? Well, I know it’s kinda weird to ask that to a gal you just met, but if you’d like, I’ve got Netflix. We can watch whatever you want.”

Alphys seemed a bit hesitant at first, but smiled instead, gesturing for Undyne to lead the way.

It wasn’t the first time Undyne had seen someone else on the bridge. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen that moment in the brief flash of their eyes, the moment where they had, if even for a moment, wanted to end everything. 

And it wouldn’t be the last time she talked them down.


End file.
